Whirlwind of red
by unicorn tears 1
Summary: When a women takes bullets for him Frank discovers he's instantly hooked to the powerful female. Rated M for violence, language, death and smut. I can't write summaries Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I rewatched punisher and I am once again in love with Frank, this is an au story. Rated m for violence, language, death and smut. Hope you enjoy it, rate and review please. 3

A frown that hadn't moved still took up residence on franks sculpted face as he watched Curtis work on the half conscious girl. The flash of red hair and snow coloured skin that had jumped in front of him and taken the two bullets meant for him. He'd arrived to the mob sight to find almost all of them choking on their own blood, begging and crying their moms. He had tread lightly around each body as though they were booby traps on the ground, highly trained ears tuning in for any out of place sound. It had been too fast the barrel opening and the bullets hitting. He'd rushed from the sight, the girls small frame slung over his shoulder as he'd ran though the well trodden back streets. Almost kicking in Curtis's door and dropping the girl's body on the bed. He couldn't believe she'd done that, taken a bullet for him as if she owed him something. Who was this girl writhing around in pain as bullets were plucked from her body as wounds were cauterized, the smell of burning flesh charring the inside of his nostrils as he held her down by her shoulders. Christ for someone so slight she was furiously strong, and he had to use his whole weight to keep her still and stop any further damage being done. As the bullets were removed emerald green eyes fluttered open momentarily, "Why the fuck would you do that for me?" Franks words were huskier and more strained than usual, almost as though he was on the brink of tears. The redhead glanced up an almost smile appearing on her pretty face and two words were slurred as they escaped though pants of blood. "Semper Fidelis" before the beauty finally succumbed to the exhausting of her healing body.

Frank ran a large hand over tired features, as he sat next to the bed that contained the slumbering princess currently. When they were sure the women was out of the woods, they had returned to Franks squat and Curtis had left, to share his talent of helping people, the passion that drove him in life. At times he wished he could have been the same, his passion his drive to fix others. Unlike his own drive and desire for revenge. Thoughts were cut short by a small cough and rasped words from her pink lips. "Water?" The male stood at this request and left the room finding a glass and filling it before returning. Pressing the glass into her waiting open hand his breath caught momentary in his thoart as their fingers grazed the other. And emerald eyes hit dark brown ones momentarily. Before the whole glass was downed and handed back to him. "More," she let out hoarsely. "No, you drink too much you'll be sick, and I am not cleaning that up m'am." His voice steady but firm. "M'am, Christ nobody has called me m'am in a long time." She let out a laugh but hissed when she felt a shot of pain pass though her. "I'm Carla." She admitted plainly, "Frank." The male shot back. "I know who you are Frank, the big scary punchier." She said dramatically even the smile on her pretty face portrayed how much she was joking.

The brown haired male refused to humour that sentence instead focusing on earlier words. "How long did you serve?" he questioned. Carla's wide eyes focused on him, "Three tours, two in Afghanistan and one in Iraq." Carla said. Sitting up straight, she winced as she felt a sharp pain, before glancing down realising the sheet was covering just her bra, as he tight tank had been cut off to expose the wounds. "Can I borrow a top?" she questioned, indicating to herself. Frank grabbed her plain black one and chucked it towards her, pulling it on she nodded a thanks. Standing up, she tucked the two long top into the front of her jeans. Frank hadn't managed to see her body yet, but standing in front of him now all he could focus on was her beauty. Legs that went on forever, flat and toned body from years of training, medium sized breasts. That fitted her frame perfectly, the t shirt flattering her small waist now it was tucked in. Face scattered with freckles, and plump lips, cheekbones and jaw line that could cut glass. Large green eyes completed her, surrounded by long lashes, and red hair that shone in the sunlight and feathered just under her shoulders, natural waves currently knotted from the days in bed and the writhing in pain. He was transfixed with her beauty until he could finally tear his eyes away and repent asked the question he had asked once before. "Why did you take those bullets for me?"

The redhead stepped forward, almost into his personal space, but distance still between them. "Because you never let another solider die." The words came out strong with power behind them. "I would have done it for any solider, I've done it before. I stand with my brothers and my sisters and that will never change." The firmness continued. Before a smile finally broke on her freckled face. "Plus I see something in you Frank and I haven't decided yet whether I like it or not." He loved the way his name rolled of her tongue, husky and soft, her voice was enough to weaken a man to his knees. Stepping forward she placed a soft hand on his arm and gave it a pat. "Thanks for saving me Frank, and for the shirt, think I'll keep it, and see you around." And like that the redhead was gone, out the door before even Frank was able to say a word. The whirlwind that had entered his life had disappeared leaving a glass and memories of her voice with him,


	2. Chapter 2

Trigger warning, death, violence, language. Hope you enjoy

Frank licked over dry lips as he watched the redhead enter the bar, fitted leather jacket, tight black jeans and heeled boats, hair tied in a loose bun. Looking so much more alive then the last time he had laid eyes on here. She chuckled along to the male she was with, tucking strands of hair behind her ear and taking sips of her drink. Her hand touching the tall muscular male's arms, he felt an ache in his heart as he watched them. Was he jealous? Maybe, he had never thought he would be of anyone again. The brown haired male watched as she stood, and took the males hand, walking towards the bathroom with an air of flirtation, teeth taking in her lower lip. The tall man was jealous and he was now willing to admit it, willing to admit that it spurred him on to leave, before he could take a step however he heard the familiar sound of a body dropping. At this he fast paced to the bathroom, and placed a hand on his gun, he felt a need to protect these women, the women who had saved his life. But before he could make another move, the door flew open and leather covered arms holding him against the wall. "You following me?" Growled the redheaded beauty. His own moves were swift, removing her from him, and pinning her face first into the wall. And the redhead couldn't help but feel a shiver of pleasure though her body as he did this. "Why would I do that? I was here, and I heard a body drop I had to protect you." He whispered against her ear. "Fine, now let me go," she slammed a heeled boot down onto his foot, which caused him to back up, cursing in pain. "Right," her husked voice came softly, before she walked back into the bathroom and retrieved what she had wanted. The once handsome tall man she had been with now laid bloodied and bruised, head pointing in an alien way due to her snapping his neck. She existed again, brushing down the back of her jeans. "Time to go." She rasped at Frank, beginning to lead him out of the bar.

As they were meet by the silent streets she smiled up at him. "Come on, let me show you," she said climbing onto the black sleek bike she called her own. "How about a ride?" Carla offered, running tongue over lips, and allowing the possible innuendo to hang in the air. A gruff and a nod was given by Frank and he climbed onto the back of her bike. Speeding though the quite early morning New York roads, it took very little time for them to reach her safe house. She parked her bike and climbed of, walking towards the rusty gate and opening it. She grabbed asset of keys out of her pocket and began to unlock the series of locks that she had set up. She dragged the heavy door open and invited the male inside

The home was large but modest, with very little furniture. A small double bed in one corner, made meticulously much like she had when she was in the marines. A kitchen area in the other corner, all of the counters scrubbed clean almost to clean. The dining table was covered in guns of all sizes, all unloaded all in a perfect order. There was one door which leads to a bathroom. And in the final corner was a high tech set up, computers, monitors and flashing lights that Frank didn't even understand. The female walked to the dining table and placed down the gun that she had, had in the back of her jeans and unloaded it. Before turning to Frank once more, "Take anything you like, there's food, booze, coffee, and maybe a dead body, who knows what secrets life holds." The redhead chuckled. She walked over to the computer and existed a pen drive from her jacket pocket before pulling it off and placing it on the chair. Carla sat herself down and plugged it in typing a few things. Frank watched her as she concentrated nibbling on her lower lip, and fingers dancing along keys gracefully, feeling something he hadn't in so long, she leant back in her chair and grinned. "Ready for some fun?"

Within twenty minutes the two of them were gunned up and on the road once again, making their way to the targeted building. Twenty two men inside, five outside, twelve guarding the corridors, and the main room contained the final five, including the indicted target. The outside guards were taken out quickly, throats slit, hands covering trembling lips. The ground moistening with the blood of the falling guards. They entered the building in silence, gun at the ready. Spotting a gathering of guards to the left corridor Frank grabbed Carla's hand and pulled her in the side of the wall. Body pressed against hers as a guard. A moment later however the closeness of them was noticed by both. The heat growing in between their body, the throbbing low in their stomachs. Frank leaned forward, one hand moving up to rest on the wall above her. Free arm wrapping around her slender waist, and lips moving in, grazing hers with his. Right now it was as if they were the only two people in the world, lips finally connecting, he could feel her chest heaving against his as they kissed slowly a searing kiss shared. The actions almost accelerated until they heard the heavy footsteps of some of the guards moving away and heading towards the other corridor, "Shit," Frank murmured huskily under his breath before turning and taking out the two stragglers in an instant.

As their bodies fell limply to the ground panic could be heard from the remaining guards, they moved quickly to find the source of the noises. Not quick enough however to beat the highly trained fighters and the three were took out in no time, bullets hitting them just between the eyes. Carla's emerald eyes meet Franks for a moment before she nodded and mouthed five more. They tiptoed though the corridors, disposing of the left over guards. Confidence rose in Carla at that point and she kicked in the door to the poker game played by the final targets. They reached for their guns however Carla managed to take out four of them, before smirking at the final one. The man she had been looking for. Her quick temper hit at that point and she drew her fist back before colliding it with his face repeatedly. "What did you do to him?" she hissed into his face. "I will not talk," the male repeated Russian accent thick. Biting down on the tablet in his mouth he immediately started choking. The redhead could only watch as the man died in her arms. "Fuck!" she screamed throwing his body down, she stamping on the dead man's head again and again until there was only pulp left of his head. Frank grabbed her from behind, which was a big mistake on his part, the sudden touch turning her around and punching him in the jaw with all her strength. His head snapping back at the contact, he grabbed her once again hold hard this time. And although she was fighting with her whole body he managed to keep her still. Until she did something he did not expect, she begun to sob into his chest, small body shaking as he held her unsure of what to do next.


End file.
